And Babies Makes Four
by chancam311
Summary: Quinn and Sam are happily married, and finally expecting! They are beyond thrilled & so is everyone else around them. But what happens once the babies do arrive? Previous ND pairings mixed in! First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters within it, I am just writing about them. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy. I'll do my best to update frequently.**

Quinn sat at her large desk in her office, working on sketches, deep in thought. She was, at this point in her life, the happiest she had ever been. She had her dream job, owning her own company; she was married; and she was pregnant, and so excited to become a mom, again.

Still living in Lima, Ohio, Quinn was a McKinley alum who graduated college with a degree in interior design. Having been a part of the New Directions in Glee club is something she knew she would always carry with her, it having been one of the best experiences of her academic career. Glee club is where she met Sam, the love of her life. Though they had lost touch for some time after graduating high school, the two had reconnected during their junior year of college, and were married right after graduating.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her open office door. "How're the sketches coming babe?" Quinn looked up to see her husband, standing at the door with a smile on his face. He had just gotten home from work, because his tie was loosened at the top and his hair was a mess. "Good. Come take a look." Quinn smiled. Sam walked over and stood behind her, leaning down and putting a hand on the desk to look over her shoulder. Quinn had been working on sketches of the nursery in their home. "I thought about just doing like maybe yellow and green, since those are colors for boys and girls, but then I figured maybe just yellow would be good, with touches of blue and pink." She looked up at Sam, who was smiling and nodding. His fierce green eyes met with her soft brown ones, as their lips joined together. Quinn reached up and placed her hand on Sam's cheek, smiling and softly rubbing it with her thumb. "The sketches look great Quinn. Just a few more months now and we'll have two new additions to add to the Evans family." A smile grew wide across Sam's face, as he planted a quick peck on Quinn's forehead, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Quinn was expecting twins, a boy and a girl naturally. The day she and Sam found out it was twins was not like any normal day.

FLASHBACK

Quinn had managed to get undressed in a pretty timely fashion. She was laying on the exam table with Sam sitting next to her. They were waiting on their doctor to come in to the exam room for their scheduled ultra sound. Sam was holding Quinn's hand and shaking nervously. Quinn giggled at her husband's nerves. "Sam, its okay. All we want to know is that the baby is healthy and at a good weight. We don't have to find out the sex if you don't want to." Sam smiled, leaning over and kissing Quinn's forehead. "Doesn't matter to me babe." There was a knock at the door, and a young woman walked in with a folder in hand. "Hello guys, how are things? Feeling good, Quinn?" Quinn nodded with a smile. "Very good, Dr. Morrison. Morning sickness finally wore off." "Glad to hear it. Sam, so nice to see you." "You too, doc. Thanks for seeing us on such short notice!" Dr. Morrison smiled, pulling a sheet over Quinn's legs and lifting up her gown to expose her stomach. She squirted gel onto her stomach and took the instrument to start scanning. Immediately upon placement, two heartbeats were heard. Quinn gasped, tightening her grip on Sam's hand. She turned to him and smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Sam smiled back, leaning forward and kissing Quinn deeply. "Those are your babies' heartbeats." Dr. Morrison said with a smile. Quinn laughed. "Babies. She said _babies!"_ "We're having twins, babe." Sam smiled, kissing Quinn again. "So excited for the both of you. Let's see how they're doing." The doctor scanned over Quinn's stomach. "See there's one little hand, and there's the face, see that smile? And there's the other baby, also smiling. I think this one is waving." Dr. Morrison pointed each thing out to the happy couple. Both were overcome with excitement. "Looks like a boy and a girl." Dr. Morrison smiled, wiping Quinn's stomach off and pulling her gown back down. "Im so happy for both of you, and Quinn you're making great progress. I'll see you back in about another month. Go celebrate and enjoy the rest of your day." She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, leaving them with a smile. Sam turned to face Quinn, who was beaming. "Congrats, mommy." Sam smiled, leaning down and kissing his beautiful wife.

END OF FLASHBACK

Quinn had began to prepare dinner for her and Sam, while Sam watched TV and chatted during commercials. "So when is the baby shower? Didn't you say Rachel was throwing it?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his water. "Yup. I think everyone from Glee club is coming back in town for it. And then my mom is coming, your parents and your brother and sister, Mr. Shue. I think that's it." Quinn said, wiping her hands off after cutting up vegetables to put in a salad. "Its going to be really nice to see all of them again. It's been so long." Quinn smiled at Sam. The two were anxious to reunite with high school friends and family.

**So once again, my first fanfic to publish on here. PLEASE REVIEW :) Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions! The next few chapters will definitely be longer. Cant wait to bring all the Glee kids back into the story line. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again, I don't own Glee or any of the characters, just writing about them! Hope you guys liked the first chapter, this next one is going to be longer, and the plot thickens a bit. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Sam rolled over in bed, flopping his arm out to the side, expecting to feel his wife's chest. Instead, all he felt was the mattress. Quinn had woken up rather early because morning sickness had indeed come back. Sam sat up in bed, and could hear the sounds of vomiting coming from their bathroom. He groaned, running his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair, slowly getting out of bed to go assist his wife. When he reached the bathroom door, he saw Quinn leaning against the toilet with her head down on her arm. Her hair was a mess and she looked incredibly exhausted. She managed a weak smile, and croaked out a "good morning" to her husband. Sam smiled, walking over and kneeling down next to Quinn. "Babe why didn't you come wake me up? I hate seeing you like this." He said, gathering Quinn's blonde hair up into a ponytail on her small head. Quinn grimaced, falling into Sam's lap. "I was afraid to leave the bathroom. I've been in here for about an hour." She suddenly shot up, sticking her head down into the toilet bowl, once again beginning to vomit. Sam winced, placing his hand on his wife's back and softly began to rub it. Quinn raised her head back up, grabbing tissues from a box next to her and wiping her mouth. "That is absolutely disgusting." She said, standing up slowly as Sam grabbed her hands. She spit into the sink and brushed her teeth for a good ten minutes, trying her best to rid of the foul taste she once had in her mouth. Sam handed her soft pink bathrobe to her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." She said, smiling softly. "Always." Sam smiled back. He lead her downstairs to the kitchen, ready to get coffee going and breakfast made. Quinn sat down at the island in the middle of their kitchen, leaning her head into her hand. "I need coffee. Now." Quinn stammered. "Working on it, sweetheart." Sam was bustling around, trying to get Quinn's favorite vanilla hazelnut brew into the coffee maker. He hated seeing his wife upset and miserable, so he did what he could to ensure she was happy again. "Are you seeing Rachel today, babe?" "Yeah. I think Mercedes Brittany and Tina are coming too. Oh and Kurt. We're going shopping for the shower." Quinn yawned, folding her arms on the table and laying her head down on top of them. Sam walked over, kissing the top of her head. "That sounds like fun. I think seeing them will make you feel much better. And of course shopping always does the trick." He smiled, grasping Quinn's hand and rubbing it. Quinn sat back up, smiling at Sam. She loved the way he looked in the morning. His hair was always a total mess, he smelled fantastic, and even with pajama pants on you could still see that amazing bulge. Quinn stopped herself quickly, remembering she couldn't do anything to help prevent his bulge, for she already had her two children on the way. Sam must have known what Quinn was thinking, because he took her hands and helped her to her feet, and then proceeded to wrap one arm around her waist and bury the other hand in her blonde hair. He took Quinn into a deep kiss, as she moved her hands up into his disheveled hair. She opened her mouth, allowing Sam's tounge entry into her mouth. Sam let out a short moan, as Quinn gasped and pushed him away. She giggled, wiping her mouth quickly. "We cant do this! You know I cant do anything more than kiss until after the babies come." Quinn laughed, seeing the look on Sam's face. She walked over and kissed his cheek, and then rested her hand upon that same spot. "Soon enough babe, soon enough." Quinn said, walking over to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup. With one last look at her husband, she smiled and headed for the stairs. "Damn hormones." Sam cursed under his breath.

Quinn was upstairs in her and Sam's bathroom, finishing getting ready to go out with her high school friends that day. "Babe are you thinking about meeting up with the guys at all before the shower on Wednesday?" Quinn called from the bathroom. Sam was back in bed, watching tv with coffee in hand. "I dunno, maybe. I haven't really talked to any of 'em." Quinn emerged from the bathroom, looking lovely, as always. She was wearing a pink sundress with white ballet flats. Her hair was in its usual curled style, and held back with a headband. "You look beautiful, dear." Sam said, smiling at his wife. She smiled back, walking over to the bedside and planting a kiss on Sam's lips. "Thank you." Just then, the doorbell rang. A smile spread across Quinn's face, as she grabbed her purse from a nearby chair. "Come down and say hello to the girls." She grabbed Sam's hand, as they headed for the stairs. "Coming!" Quinn called, finally reaching the front door. Upon opening it, she was immediately greeted by an ecstatic Rachel, who threw her arms around Quinn. "Quinn, you are glowing!" Mercedes said, as she and Tina calmly pulled Rachel back. Quinn smiled, beginning to hug each of her friends. "Thank you!" she said, finally hugging Kurt and then standing back. "Hey guys. Thanks so much for helping out with the shower." Sam finally spoke up, giving his friends a smile. "Sam, fresh outta bed?" Kurt said, as the other girls giggled. Sam gave him a sarcastic smile, nodding his head. "We had a long morning." Quinn said, turning and kissing Sam on the cheek. "We should only be a few hours hun. I'll call you when we're on our way back." Sam smiled, as they exchanged a kiss. "We'll take good care of her Sam, not to worry." Tina said. "Don't worry, we wont let the stork bring the babies without you." Brittany said, as everyone exchanged glances and giggled. "Have fun." Sam called, as he watched his beautiful wife leave with their friends.

The friends all piled into Kurt's white Jeep. "Quinn you are positively radiant! When is the baby due?" Tina gushed. Quinn smiled. "Im not revealing anything, and not saying if it's a boy or a girl, until the party. So lets just get stuff for a boy and a girl, and then when I tell you the sex, you can take down whatever we don't need." Quinn giggled. She enjoyed being sneaky, even if it meant keeping such exciting information from some of her oldest friends. "Well, I for one cannot _wait_ to shop. I mean Im not exactly a baby expert, but you know me and shopping. We're like two peas in a pod." Kurt said, keeping his eyes on the road. The girls all giggled. "Ive missed you guys. Update me on your lives!" Quinn beamed, turning to face the girls in the back. They all smiled, directing their glances at Rachel. Rachel beamed, throwing her left hand in Quinn's face. Quinn gasped, putting her hand over her heart. "Finn proposed!" Rachel squealed, flapping her hand in Quinn's face. She took hold of Rachel's dainty hand, admiring the engagement ring on her finger. "It's beautiful Rachel! Im so happy for you guys!" "He proposed on the beach, in Mexico. It was absolutely stunning, Im so excited." The smile never left Rachel's face. "And Tina, how is your little girl doing?" Tina smiled. "She's great. Finally learning to talk. Oh and Im so thankful she's not a chubby child like I was. She's lean, like Mike." The girls all laughed at this comment. They remembered Mike as the 'totally ripped asian.' "That's awesome. And Brittany, what about you?" Quinn turned to look at her fellow blonde friend, whose smile was a mile wide. "Arite and I are great. We've been writing a book together, with people in it just like kids from McKinley. Its going to be super awesome." Brittany smiled. Quinn nodded, giving her a supportive smile. "Mercedes, how you been?" Quinn finally turned to her closest friend from the group. "Fantastic! Ive been doing some solo stuff for the last couple months, and of course keeping up with the sermons at church. Being a minister isn't as easy as it looks." Mercedes smiled. "That's awesome. I really am so happy for all of you guys. But Im even more excited that we're all getting to meet up again." Quinn smiled, beaming at her friends. "Hey, has anyone heard from Mr. Shue in the last few years?" Kurt piped up. All went silent in the car.

**CLIFF HANGER Hopefully the next chapter goes well. Im excited that the other New Directions members are coming back for the shower! Again, there will probably be pairings from beginning of Season 2, so enjoy that. Please review :) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I don't own Glee or anything within it, I am simply writing about it's characters. So happy with all of the reviews from the first two chapters. I guess Im updating pretty frequently, but Im just getting so excited about this story! It may turn out to be pretty long, so if you're all about "Fabrevans," hang on tight! **

Sam sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. What was he going to do for the rest of the day now that Quinn was out? He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled thru his contacts list. Finn. He tapped the name and typed a message.

_Hey man, its been a while. Quinn told me you & the rest of the Glee guys are coming into town for the baby shower. Lets try to all meet up or somethin before. Call me sometime. – Sam_

Sam smiled, clicking send. He had not spoken to Finn, Puck, Mike or Artie since the beginning of college, which was at least 4 years before that. He hoped Quinn was right when she told him they would all be attending the baby shower later that week. Sam's thoughts were then interrupted by his phone buzzing. "Dang, that was quick." He had a response from Finn in a matter of minutes.

_Hey dude, yeah it's been a real long time. But no sweat, all of us guys plan to be there. So pumped for you & Quinn. Us guys should grab some food tomorrow night. Just lemme know what time. Finn._

Sam smiled. He was never very close to any of the guys back in high school, but at this point was very anxious to see all of them. The only people he spoke with on a regular basis nowadays were Quinn, his mother, his brother and sister, and a few people who worked for him at his record company. He then decided he would surprise Quinn by going out and buying some paint and furniture for the nursery. Quinn had decided on yellow as the main color, and figured incorporating small pink and blue items for each baby would be ideal. Sam called up his mom to see if she could help him out. "Hello?" "Hey mom, its Sam. Listen I need a favor. Quinn is out with some friends who are in town for the shower, and Im stuck bored for the day. So I thought I'd go out and get furniture for the nursery and surprise Quinn. Do you think you could help me out?" Sam sounded desperate at this point, but he didn't know who else he could call. He heard his mother sigh and let out a small laugh. "Of course, dear! I would love to help. I'll be over at your house in about ten minutes and we can go together!" "Okay great! Thanks so much, mom. I'll see you soon!" He hung up the phone and bolted up the stairs to his bedroom to get dressed.

Quinn and her friends had all arrived at Baby's R Us close to the Evans' house. They were shopping for party decorations. "Okay lets get to looking here. I don't even know what you really decorate with at baby showers." Quinn slowly turned around in a circle, laying a hand on her large stomach. "Lets just all split up and see what we can find." Mercedes said, taking hold of Quinn's hand and walking off with her. "I guess party favors will be the main thing. And then like table cloths and little center pieces. Oh & gotta get some cute things for the baby. Don't forget she said for a boy and girl, just to be safe. C'mon guys, lets get to it!" Kurt spoke very quickly when ever he got excited about shopping, even if it was for a baby shower. He grabbed Tina and Brittany's hands and dragged them off down a separate aisle. Quinn and Mercedes were looking at strollers. "So I have a secret to tell you." Quinn piped up, smiling at her friend. Mercedes looked intrigued, a smile spreading across her face. "What's that?" "Im gonna need a double stroller." Quinn smiled, giggling at her friend. Mercedes' face lit up with excitement, as she squealed silently and hugged Quinn tightly. "That's why I was saying in the car to just get stuff for a boy and girl. Im having fraternal twins!" Quinn squealed, rubbing her stomach. Mercedes gave Quinn another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That's so awesome girl, Im so excited for you and Sam!" "Thank you! But yeah Im just gonna keep it a secret until Wednesday. So you and Sam are the only ones that know. Oh and his mom, but Im gonna surprise everyone else." "Even your mom?" "Yup. That should be interesting." Quinn giggled. There was a large brown double stroller with green fabric that Quinn liked. Mercedes picked it up and placed it in the shopping cart she had found nearby. "What else were you wanting to get today? We should probably put everything on hold so the others don't find out until Wednesday." Quinn nodded, remembering her other friends were there shopping too. "Good thinking. Um, I guess the baby carriers and maybe diaper bags. I thought about just getting a Vera Bradley bag, but Im not sure yet. Sam and I haven't even really talked about any of this haha. We only found out about it a few weeks ago." "Did you decide on a color for the babies' room?" "Yeah, I figured yellow would be the main color and then I could just have little pink and blue things here and there." "Good plan." Mercedes smiled at her friend, as they continued to walk throughout the store, luckily avoiding Kurt, Brittany, and Tina.

Just as Sam was tying his shoes, he heard the doorbell ring. He skipped down the stairs two at a time, and swung open the front door. His mother stood there, a huge smile across her face. She was blonde just like Sam, and had a very little figure. She was dressed in a floral pink top and had on white shorts with heels. She held her arms out for her son to hug her. "Hey mom, thanks so much for coming to help me out." Sam said, engulfing his mother in a hug. "Of course, dear. Im glad you asked me." They got into Sam's Lexus and headed off to Baby's R Us. "I hope Quinn and the others aren't still there. Im wanting to surprise her!" Sam said, pulling into the parking lot. Sam and his mom walked into the store together, grabbing a large cart along the way. "Okay so Im thinking we go with brown furniture, that will probably look good against the yellow. That's still the color you've chosen, yes?" Sam nodded, grateful that his mom was willing to help him on such short notice. "Perfect. Let me find an associate and see what we need to do." Immediately she found an employee and was able to get his help. "I need two cribs, a rocker, a changing station table, and a dresser. All in dark wood, please. This is my son, he and his wife are expecting twins." She motioned towards Sam, who nodded and smiled at the man who had offered to help them out. "Congratulations." The man said, smiling back at Sam. "Thank you." "Okay, I will locate those pieces for you in the back and have them waiting up front for you, ma'am. Is there anything else I can help you with today?" "I think we've got it covered. But thank you so much." Mrs. Evans said, shaking the mans hand and pulling Sam towards her. "Alright, so now we need to find bedding for both cribs. "I think a simple yellow and white plaid would look nice. And same goes for the cushion you'll put in the rocker. Oh, I do hope Quinn likes our choices. Honey do you see anything you like?" Mrs. Evans turned to look at Sam, who looked very confused. "Um… I mean yellow plaid sounds great mom. I just don't think I've ever seen that before." Sam laughed, unsure of what to do. His mom smiled, resting her hand on her son's shoulder. "Not to worry dear." Sam was so happy his mom was willing to contribute so much to his new babies. He was so excited about becoming a father that it became overwhelming at times. It didn't take long for his mom to finish gathering everything they were looking for. Soon enough they were back up at the front of the store, ready to pay for everything. Sam went out to the parking lot to bring his car around, so that the furniture could be loaded into the back. He came back inside to grab something, and noticed his mom was paying for everything. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Mom, I cant thank you enough for doing this. I just want everything to be perfect for Quinn." Sam smiled. His mom turned to face him, a warm smile on her face and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "Its my pleasure, Sam. I want what's best for you and Quinn, and want your new babies to be happy and healthy." Mrs. Evans kissed her son's cheek, as she went out to the car.

**Sorry for the wait! The Document Manager was really acting up, and it got me super frustrated haha. Okay so this chapter was a little bit longer. But I was given some great ideas by another user in a review, so you'll be seeing those in later chapters. Im pretty excited to see how this all turns out. Hope you guys enjoy :) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't own Glee, just writing about it! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Some surprises may appear, so get ready **

Sam and his mother finally got back to Sam's house, and he was ready as ever to get things in the nursery set up for his wife. He did his best to carry everything up to the new room, which he had painted yellow the night before, without Quinn knowing. "Oh Sam, you already painted? It looks great!" His mom slowly turned, admiring her son's paint job. "Thanks ma. I did it in the middle of the night. Im surprised Quinn didn't see anything on her way down this morning. I guess she was too excited about her friends being here to notice." Sam smiled, proud of his own handy work. "Okay, so where should we start?" He picked up the box with the pieces for the rocking chair in it, anxious to get started. His mom smiled, laughing at his determination. "How about you start putting together the rocking chair while I go fix us some lunch. You've got to be hungry after all this heavy lifting and such." Sam laughed, nodding his head. "Ha, I am kinda hungry, yeah. That'd be great mom, thanks." Mrs. Evans smiled, heading for the stairs. Sam started pulling pieces out of the box, anxious to start putting the furniture together. Suddenly, his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket, and his eyes popped as Quinn's name came across the screen. "Hey honey, how's shopping going?" "Great! Mercedes and I found a great stroller, its green and brown. And we put some other things on hold too. I also told her about what we found out at the appointment, but kept it from the others. We're headed to lunch now and should be home in about an hour. Is that okay?" Sam beamed with excitement, jumping in place. "Of course babe. Text me when you're on your way back. Love you." He hung up the phone, just as his mom came back up the steps with a tray of sandwiches and sweet tea. "That was Quinn. They're headed to lunch now, so we've got about an hour to put everything together and put in place." Mrs. Evans smiled, handing her son a sandwich. "Well you better scarf that down then son, so we can get to work!"

Quinn, Kurt, Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, and Brittany finally arrived at the mall where they planned to eat lunch, and do some quick window shopping. "There's a small little restaurant here in the mall somewhere. We should eat there and then I guess can go look around for a bit after, if you want." Kurt was once again, speaking very fast. "I know my Lima Mall, don't worry." He smiled, leading his group of girlfriends in the direction of food. Quinn laughed, draping her arm through Mercedes'. "Im so happy you guys all made it down for the shower. It really has been forever. I know I haven't really kept in touch like I wanted, but Ive been so busy with the pregnancy and work and-" Mercedes tightened her grip on Quinn's arm, cutting her off. "Girl, its fine. I totally understand. We're happy we could come too. You know we wouldn't miss something this big. And I speak for everyone when I say that." The girls smiled at each other, as they reached the restaurant. The host behind the podium smiled as the group walked up. "Ah Mr. Hummel, so nice to see you again. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your usual table." Kurt turned to his friends, smiling. "I always come here, so Im practically family. No big deal." They all sat down, ready to order food after a long shopping trip. "So Quinn, where's the baby shower being held?" Rachel asked. "We just decided to have it at our house, cause we thought that would make it easier on everyone as far as directions and such. Especially for Sam's brother and sister, they've never been over before." "Is the stork coming to the shower too?" Brittany looked extremely serious, inquiring about the bird that is known in fairytale or fictional stories to bring babies to their new family's doorstep. Everyone giggled at her question, not sure how to react. "Sorry Brit, I don't think there will be any storks making appearances. But Im sure there will be some dogs." Quinn said, giving her friend a sympathetic look. A waiter came over to their table, pen in hand. Tina looked like she was about to speak, but Kurt beat her to it. "A round of iced teas and a pitcher of water with lemon. And salads to start, thanks." All of the girls looked impressed with Kurt's potential hospitality skills. They never took him to be the proactive type when it came to restaurants, but were obviously fooled. "Thank you Kurt." Quinn said, giving her friend a smile. "Not a problem. Cant be eating anything too fatty or oily with the baby on the way." He smiled, placing his hand on top of Quinn's.

Sam and his mom had finally gotten all of the furniture built and where it needed to go, and were putting the bedding and cushions in their proper places. When you walked into the room, the two cribs were up against the left wall, and there was a bookshelf in the opposite wall's corner. The closet was also on the opposite wall, so the dresser fit perfectly in it's spot on that wall. The changing table was placed in front of the window opposing the door, and the rocker in the corner of the room. Sam and his mother stood back, marveling at the work they had just done for the last hour. "Job well done, dear. I think Quinn is going to be very happy with this set up." Mrs. Evans turned to face her son. She stopped in thought, and realized that he truly was grown up. In a matter of years he had graduated college, started a successful record company he was now in charge of, married his high school sweetheart, and was now expecting twins with her. "I raised a good young man." She said, placing a hand on his arm. Sam blushed, smiling at his mom but then staring at the floor. "Thanks." He said, leaning over and kissing his mom on the cheek. Then his phone began to ring. "It's Quinn!" He said, pressing the phone to his ear. "Hey Quinny, how was lunch?" "Great! We did some last minute shopping but we're on our way back now. They're just gonna drop me off." "Okay, see you in a few minutes!" Sam smiled, heading for the door to go back downstairs. "I'll go ahead and go, so I can let you two enjoy the surprise together." Mrs. Evans smiled, giving her son a quick hug. "Thanks so much again, mom. Quinn's going to be so excited, Im sure she will thank you over and over at the shower." Sam smiled. "Don't mention it. Anything for my new grandbabies." Mrs. Evans gave Sam one last kiss on the cheek, and was out the door. Sam headed for the kitchen, very anxious to see Quinn's reaction to everything he had done that day. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the tv on. As ESPN started to show on the screen, he couldn't help but think back to the night he and Quinn found out she was pregnant.

FLASHBACK

Quinn had been up all night getting sick. She was in and out of the bathroom, turning the lights on and off for atleast an hour. Sam finally sat up in bed, thinking 'whats the point.' He could hear Quinn vomitting over and over, which went on for another ten minutes. Then she screamed. Sam leapt out of bed, hurrying into the bathroom. Quinn stood there in her pink bathrobe, a confused look on her face. "What?" Sam, too, was very confused. "I missed my period last week..." She said with caution in her voice. She suddenly held up her pointer finger, beginning to walk towards Sam. "Grab your keys, were going to the drugstore." Quinn marched out of the bathroom, not even bothering to change into clothes. Sam quickly followed, still very confused. "But honey, it's the middle of the night." By now they were down the steps, by the front door. "I don't care. There's bound to be a place open. Ever heard of a 24-hour pharmacy?" Quinn retorted, putting a jacket on over her robe and slipping on a pair of shoes. Sam did the same, grabbing his keys and following his wife to the car. Upon arriving at the only open drugstore in town, Sam decided to keep quiet and just let Quinn do what she needed to do. He followed her down many aisles, trying his best to keep his mouth shut. They finally came to an aisle with shampoo, feminine products, condoms and pregnancy tests. Quinn grabbed two boxes of pregnancy tests and headed for the cashier. She grabbed the keys from Sam, determined to get back to their house in record time. As expected, it took no longer than 5 minutes, and Quinn was out of the car and into the house before Sam could so much as even blink. He slowly got out of the car, locking it behind him, and walked back into the house. After locking the front door, he heard another scream come from upstairs. Sam bolted up the steps two at a time, and came to a quick halt at the bedroom door. There, he saw Quinn standing there in her bathrobe, holding a pregnancy test, with a huge smile on her face. "Babe, are we...?" Quinn nodded, running over and jumping into Sam's arms. "We're pregnant, we're pregnant! Oh my god, we're pregant!" Sam yelled spinning Quinn around and kissing her all over. Quinn just giggled, tightening her grip on Sam's neck so she wouldn't fall. He finally let her down to the ground, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist. Quinn looked up into Sam's eyes, smiling and still giggling. He cupped her face in his hand, leaning down and kissing her passionately. "Quinn Fabray Evans, I love you so much, and am so happy we're going to be parents." Sam smiled, kissing Quinn on the forehead and pulling her into a warm embrace.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sam smiled at the thought he'd just had. He still truly couldn't believe he and Quinn were going to be parents in just a few short months. He got up from the couch and walked toward the kitchen to get a drink, when the front door suddenly opened. "Honey, I'm home!" Quinn walked into the kitchen, carrying two large bags. Sam rushed over taking the bags from his wife and planting a huge kiss right on her lips. Quinn giggled, pulling away from Sam and putting her hands on his shoulders. "What was that for?" she asked, smiling up at him. Sam smiled, turning Quinn around and covering her eyes with one of his hands. "Oh. Honey, what's going on?" She put her hands on Sam's. "I have a surprise. Just try to make it up the steps without falling, cause believe me you're gonna love this." Sam said, a hint of excitement in his voice. He carefully lead Quinn up the steps to the door of the nursery. Slowly, he opened the door, having anticipated this very moment all day. "Ta-da!" he said, taking his hand away from Quinn's eyes. He heard her gasp, as she slowly walked into the room. She began to turn around, being sure to take in every inch of what she had just walked into. Sam walked towards Quinn, taking her hands and waiting for a response. After another five minutes of silence, Quinn finally made eye contact with her husband. Tears were silently streaming down her cheeks, as she leaned up and kissed Sam. "_When_ did you do all of this?" She was now crying fully, still turning around to be sure she wasn't dreaming. "I painted last night while you were sleeping. And then while you were out today, my mom and I went over to Baby's R Us to get the furniture and stuff. She paid for everything, except the paint. But I think she really enjoyed helping me. I know I loved having her here." Sam smiled, seeing that Quinn was still very stunned at the sight. "It's absolutely beautiful honey, I cant thank you enough. The furniture looks great!" Quinn walked over to one of the cribs, running her fingers over the bedding. Then she walked over and sat down in the rocking chair, placing her hands on her large stomach. Sam just watched in awe, so proud of what he had completed that day, and so blessed to be able to call Quinn his wife.

**Im super excited about this chapter, I **_**really**_** hope you guys like it! Its probably the longest so far. Please review, and again let me know if you have any suggestions that I can add to the story. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own Glee, just writing about it :) I got lots of positive reviews for the last chapter, which made me really happy. Im really loving writing this story, I've always shipped Fabrevans! Any other ideas, just let me know & I'll see if I can incorporate them! Enjoy!**

There were only two days until Quinn's baby shower, so she and Sam decided they should get some work done. Quinn was technically supposed to be on maternity leave, but didn't think a few harmless sketches could get her into any bad situations, so to be safe she planned to work from home. That morning, she and Sam lay in bed, both running behind schedule. Sam rolled over on his side, propping his head up against his arm. Quinn lay there, staring at the sealing, breathing deeply. Sam ran his fingers thru Quinn's hair, and stroked her cheeks and forehead with his fingertips. She smiled, taking hold of Sam's hand and kissing it. She turned to face him, smiling at him with her chocolate brown eyes. Sam smiled back, leaning over and kissing the beauty laying next to him. "We really should get going. I know you shouldn't be late to the studio." Quinn smiled, running her hand over Sam's face. She then slowly started to get out of bed, sitting up on the side of the bed and running her fingers through her long blonde hair. "What are you going to work on today babe?" "I dunno. I mean the nursery is all done, so I really don't know what else to start on unless I go into the studio. But I know all the other girls will be upset with me if they see me, since Im supposed to be home until the babies are born." Quinn was rummaging thru the closet.

She finally decided on jeans and a long orange and white shirt with white ballet flats. "Babe, why are you bothering to get dressed up if you're not even going into the studio?" Sam said, leaning against the bathroom doorframe, tightening his tie. Quinn turned to face him, smiling. She slowly turned in a circle, obviously waiting for Sam to voice his opinion. He let out a small laugh, walking over and pulling Quinn into a hug. "You look beautiful babe. You _always_ look beautiful. I love you." Sam kissed the top of Quinn's head. Quinn looked up to see her husband smiling down at her. "I love you Sam Evans." She gushed, leaning up and kissing the tip of his nose. "Now get to work before you lose your own company." She said, turning Sam around and giving him a slap on the rear on his way out of the room.

The next day, Sam planned on meeting the other guys from New Directions for coffee. He was anxious to see all of them, especially after all the years of lost contact, apart from Finn. Sam and Finn spoke from time to time, but never actually took the time to see each other in person. Finn was in a band playing drums, just like he had done all throughout high school and college. He was also working as an agent for a record company near his and Rachel's house. Mike was working as a full-time hip-hop dance instructor, and was also named co-owner of the studio he worked at. Puck had put his lawn care business into full swing, and also took time to teach guitar in the children's wings at the hospitals near by. Artie was also working in a studio part time, both singing and helping with recording, and worked part time at an after-school program for handicap kids teaching dance. After about 10 minutes of waiting, all of the guys finally showed up to the Starbucks Sam told everyone to meet at. They exchanged hugs all around, and all finally sat down with coffee. "So Sammy, ready to become a dad?" Puck snorted, sipping his coffee. Sam smiled, blushing slightly but in a good way. Finn noticed this, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder and giving him a friendly shake. "I couldn't be more excited. Quinn's so beautiful now, she's going to be absolutely radiant when our family grows."

The guys all smiled at Sam, who was anxious to change the subject. "So Finn, how's life living with Rachel?" Sam asked, sipping his frappucino. "Its going good, I suppose. Rachel is still the same chatty-cathy, 'dream obsessed' girl she always was in high school. But I love her and I wanna be with her for the rest of my life." "Wait so… are you saying yall are married?" Puck asked, leaning forward to see if he had heard correctly. "I proposed, yeah. When we went on our anniversary trip to Hawaii." Finn blushed slightly, but also smiled. His friends knew he was happy, they enjoyed seeing him happy. "Artie, what about you?" Finn said, suddenly moving the spotlight over to his friend. "Ha. Brittany and I are great. We've been working on writing a book… well, I've done most of the writing, but she's put in her two sense. And working in the after school programs takes up a lot of my time now too." "How's the program working out?" Sam said. "It's a lot of fun, pretty eye opening. But I enjoy it." "That's awesome man." Mike said. The guys all exchanged glances and smiled at each other. "I really cant wait for all of yall to come to the shower. It will mean so much to Quinn." Sam said, once again smiling at all of his friends.

It was the day of the baby shower. All of the New Directions members had come over to Sam and Quinn's house, anxious to see the couple and ready to help set up. The only issue was that Quinn still had not come out of bed. She was really feeling bad the night before, and complained to Sam about having horrible back pain. Sam was downstairs in their kitchen, elbows on the counter, head in his hands. Finn, Mike, Puck and Artie came into the kitchen, curious to see what was going on. "Hey man, how's Quinn? Is she feeling any better?" Finn was very curious. Though he and Quinn only dated briefly in high school, he was still a close friend to her and still cared for her. Sam groaned, running his hands thru his hair. He looked up at his friends, still looking frustrated. "I haven't been up there for about a half hour, but I haven't heard anything so hopefully she's feeling better." "What exactly was wrong?" Artie piped up. "She was just having horrible back pain, and her stomach started to bother her some too. She didn't get sick though, so Im not sure if that's good or bad." "Maybe you should call your doctor." Artie said again. He too was concerned for Quinn's health. Sam decided to head up to their bedroom and see if Quinn was feeling any better. He opened the door to the room, and Quinn was upright in bed and watching tv. "Hey Quinny, how you feelin'?" Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Quinn, pulling her head toward him and kissing her forehead. Quinn smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Much better than I was this morning." Sam smiled, happy with the response she gave him. "That's good. Do you think you'd wanna come down to the shower for a little bit? Everyone's been asking about you, and there are quite a few gifts downstairs." Sam smiled. He knew Quinn had been anticipating getting things for the babies, but worried about how they would afford everything. Luckily all of their friends knew to pitch in. Quinn smiled, pulling the covers off of her body. She was still dressed in her pajamas and pink bathrobe. "I don't wanna get dressed though. That's too much work right now." She slowly made her way towards the door, as Sam kept a helping hand on her back. Once they made it downstairs, everyone suddenly yelled out "SURPRISE!" Quinn jumped back slightly, as she felt Sam rub her back and smile. Rachel and Mercedes came forward, hugging Quinn at the same time and laughing. "I don't believe all of this…" Quinn gasped, blinking back tears and smiling at everything she saw in front of her. Finn walked over, smiling bright and pulling Quinn into a hug. "It's really good to see you Quinn. You look beautiful, as always." Finn pulled back, kissing Quinn on the cheek. She smiled, looking back and taking Sam's hand. The couple walked over towards the couch, hand in hand, ready to open gifts and socialize with their friends.

Just as they sat down, the doorbell rang. "Come in!" Sam called. Not paying attention to who was at the door, nobody realized that Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbery had walked in together. When Rachel was the first to look up, she gasped, as everyone followed her lead. The two were hand in hand, and Ms. Pillsbery had a curly, red-headed little girl resting on her hip. "Hey guys! Sorry we're late. Wouldn't miss Quinn's baby shower for the world!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. All at once, everyone swarmed around Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbery. "Wait! You guys finally got married? Yes!" Rachel exploded, running over and hugging Mr. Schuester, then hugging Mrs. Schuester in follow. Everyone smiled as they sat down, turning to face Quinn and Sam. "Okay, go ahead and start opening your gifts, hun." Sam kissed Quinn on the cheek, anxious to see her smile. "Here Quinny, open this from me!" Quinn's mother pushed a large wrapped box towards her pregnant daughter. Quinn quickly removed the paper from the box, to reveal a highchair. "Ah mom, thank you so much!" "Thanks Ms. Fabray, this is great!" Sam smiled. Then Ms. Fabray slowly pushed another one towards the couple. Everyone seemed very confused. "Wait… why are there two highchairs?" Puck looked extremely confused, as did everyone else. Quinn and Sam exchanged glances, smiles peering across their faces. "We're having fraternal twins." Quinn said with a smile, as Sam took her hands into his. Everyone suddenly exploded, jumping for joy, the girls screaming and the guys all started to high five each other. Ms. Fabray suddenly began to cry, and showered her daughter with hugs. "This is so exciting, oh my goodness!" Rachel screamed. "The stork is bringing two babies!" Brittany cried, sitting down in Artie's lap, showering him with kisses. "Nice surprise, huh?" Sam said, smiling at all of his friends. Finn came over and pulled both him and Quinn into a hug, congratulating them and saying how excited he was for both of them. Some other things Quinn and Sam received as gifts were a baby book from Rachel and Finn; a baby monitor and picture frames from Artie and Brittany; towels and bath products from Mercedes; baby clothes for a boy and a girl from Kurt and Blaine (who came to the shower later with Kurt); baby booties and blankets from Mr. and Mrs. Shue; diaper bags from Sam's mom; and more and more picture frames from Quinn's mom. "Thank you so much everyone, the babies are going to love all of this! I know I already do!" Quinn was overcome with happiness and excitement. She got up off the couch and walked into her kitchen with the other girls, ready to get some food. Sam and the rest of the guys stayed out in the living room, taking time to catch up.

"Mr. Schue, its so good to see you! Its been forever!" Sam said, as he and the rest of the guys settled in the living room to start talking with each other. "I know, you guys all look great. Its so nice to see the pairings from New Directions still going strong." Mr. Schue smiled. Then Emma brought their child in, leaning down and placing the small girl in his lap. "Oh guys, this is Julia. Julia Hope." Mr. Schue said, kissing the top of his daughter's head. She had curly red hair, the red being from Emma and the curly being from Will. "Wait so Mr. Schue… how long have you and… _Emma_ been together?" Finn piped up, his voice uneasy. He wasn't used to referring to his high school counselor by her first name, who now had a different last name as well. "We've been married for 4 years now, going on 5. Julia came a little over a year ago. She's been a blessing in disguise." Mr. Schue said, giving his daughter another kiss, and smiling at the guys around him. "So Sam, when is Quinn due?" he said, looking up in Sam's direction. "She's got I think another 3 months left. Last time we went to the doctor, she told us Quinn was moving along great, both babies looked great. We're both really excited." Sam said, smiling.

**Okay so I really struggled with this chapter. Suffered from major writer's block for a while, but eventually got things down. I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! I hope the next few chapters don't take as long :) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again, I don't own Glee. Simply writing about it :) Hope you guys have thoroughly enjoyed the story so far… cause its about to get hectic. Here goes nothing…**

It had been a few days since the baby shower, and Quinn still wasn't feeling too great. Though she was on maternity leave from work, at this point she couldn't even bring herself to get out of bed to work from home. Sam had become very worried. Quinn's same symptoms from the day of the shower were showing up, and Sam was completely unsure of what to do. He was pacing around their bedroom, trying to get a hold of Quinn's doctor, while in the background Quinn was groaning in pain, clearly very miserable. Even after already doing this once, you would think Quinn would know how to deal with the pain. But with twins, it was clearly different. "Its okay baby, its okay. Everything's going to be fine." Sam kept saying, though he truly had no idea if things would be fine. After being on hold for at least ten minutes, the doctor finally connected to the call. "This is Dr. Morrison." "Hey. Dr. Morrison, this is Sam Evans. Quinn has had a lot of back pain the last couple of days, and said she's felt like she was having contractions too, but she wasn't sure. Anyway, we're not sure what to do." Sam spilled everything out in less than a minute. Dr. Morrison sighed on the other end, as if ready to say a whole lot. "She may very well have gone into labor. No matter how far along she may be, that's just mother nature taking its course. I suggest you bring her in and we can get things started. Those babies sound like they're ready to meet their parents." Dr. Morrison said. Sam sighed, but inside was seriously freaking out. He wasn't sure what to tell Quinn, because he didn't know if what he had just learned would scare her or excite her. Still in a panic, he quickly sent a group text to all of his friends from New Directions, so they'd know what was going on.

_Just spoke to doctor. Quinn is supposedly in labor, so leaving for hospital soon. Will let yall know whats happening when we get there. Keep in touch._

Sam walked over and sat down next to Quinn, who had finally calmed down enough to speak with him. "Quinny, we should get you to the hospital. Your doctor said that would be the best thing for right now." Sam said, stroking the side of her face. Quinn smiled, nodding her head and slowly rising from the bed. "I've had a bag packed for a few days now. Its in the closet, so just grab it and we can go." She said, putting a jacket on over her clothes and slipping on shoes. Sam grabbed her bag from the closet, and the two slowly made their way downstairs.

_**LATER ON...**_

On the way to the hospital, Quinn only had a few contractions, so she was still in the early stage of labor. Upon arrival, a nurse came out with a wheelchair and helped Quinn and Sam to their room. "I'll let Dr. Morrison know you are here." She said, leaving the wheelchair in its place and going back to the nurses station nearby. Quinn changed into a hospital gown and was back in bed soon enough. Another nurse came in and helped Quinn get set up. She was given petosin through an IV, and had a monitor strapped to her stomach so the babies' heart rates could be monitored. While all of this was going on, Sam telephoned his and Quinn's mothers, and then sent another group text to his friends.

_We're in room 405 at the hospital in the labor and delivery wing. Y'all can head on over any time, Quinn could use the distractions. Bring food if you can. See you soon._

Sam went over and sat down next to Quinn's bed, taking hold of her hand. She was in the middle of a contraction, breathing deeply and trying her best not to freak out. Sam rubbed her arm with his hand, and did his best to keep her calm. "You're doing so good, babe. Just breathe." He kept saying. Luckily, about ten minutes later, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine arrived. Finn had a large arrangement of flowers, so he put them on the stand next to Quinn's bed. She smiled at Finn with her head against her pillows, so he came over and kissed her on the forehead. "The flowers are lovely." She said, putting her hand on Finn's cheek, as he smiled. "How ya feelin' Quinny?" Mercedes said, coming over and giving Quinn a quick hug. "Things definitely aren't moving as fast as they did when this happened in high school, which I'm happy about. Not that this is fun, but this time around I can actually have visitors and whatnot. I dunno, its just different." Quinn said. Just then, Brittany, Tina, Santana, Artie, Mike, and Puck all came in. "Well hey. The gang's all here." Finn said, who was now seated in between Rachel and Mercedes. Quinn smiled, grateful she had so many people that cared about her and her soon to be new daughter and son. One by one, each of her friends came over and hugged her. Artie kissed her hand, since he was clearly unable to hug Quinn, but this also made her smile. "Hang in there." He said, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "Im so glad you all can be here. I mean it may take a while, but just being here is enough." Quinn said. She suddenly started to have another contraction, but this one seemed to be stronger than before. Sam stood up, taking hold of one of Quinn's hands and rubbing her forehead with the other. Quinn was slightly hunched over, breathing hard and fast. "Its okay babe, just breathe. The worst is over, you're doing so great." Sam was saying, keeping his eye on the monitor next to Quinn's bed. Their friends watched in awe, admiring the strength Sam had to help Quinn the way he was. Sam continuously stroked Quinn's forehead, doing his best to keep her calm.

**_LATER THAT NIGHT…_**

Sam had decided to take a break and let Rachel and Mercedes sit in with Quinn. He was doing everything he could to help Quinn, but sometimes everything wasn't enough, even coming from him. He sat in the hallway outside of Quinn's room, his elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands. Finn came over and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Everything alright man?" he asked, as Sam turned to face him. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair slightly frazzled. He hadn't slept in almost 10 hours, for fear of something happening to Quinn. "I know she's in labor, but I've never seen Quinn in so much pain before. It's just so hard to watch. I told her she should have time with Rachel and Mercedes so I told them to take over, but I really just couldn't handle it anymore, at least for right now. I have _no idea_ what I'm doing in there. And she's not even at 40 weeks yet. In fact, she's still got like 3 months to go." Sam said, clearly very frustrated and scared. Finn gave him what he thought was a reassuring pat on the back, unsure of what to say. "You're doing everything you can. Everything you know how to do. Just being there and supporting Quinn is enough. She loves you no matter what you do." Finn said.

Just then, a nurse rolled by them with a cart, into Quinn's room. Sam gave Finn a worried look, and the two headed into Quinn's room. "What's going on here?" Sam said, confused. "Baby, Im just getting my epidural. That will help ease the pain of the contractions." Quinn said, as Sam walked over to her bedside. He took her hand in his, and kissed her. Quinn smiled, resting her hand on his cheek. "I'm fine." She said. "But you _can_ help me while I get my epidural." She said, pulling the covers back from her body. Rachel put her hand on Mercedes back, signaling her and Finn to leave the room. "We'll be in the hall." She said, as she filed out behind her friends. Quinn swung her legs over the side of the bed, hunching over. Sam took hold of both of her hands, watching the nurse administer the epidural. "You'll feel slight pressure and then a sting." The nurse said. Quinn immediately brought in a tight gasp of air, tensing up and tightening her grip on Sam's hands, squinching her eyes shut. Sam kissed his wife's forehead, and rested his forehead against hers, as they made eye contact. "Im just putting medication into the needle now, so just relax." The doctor said. Sam rubbed Quinn's hands with his thumbs. He knew Quinn was scared, despite getting medication for the pain, but there were still risks. She was 3 months early, and that was never a good sign, especially when there were two babies instead of one. "Alright, all done. Now you can relax." The doctor said, pulling Quinn's gown back down to cover her backside. "I'll let your friends know its safe to come back in now." She said, wheeling her cart out of the room. As Quinn laid back against her pillows, Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Well done, babe." He said, smiling. Just then, all of their friends came back into the room one by one. "Feeling much better now." Quinn said with a small smile. "We got this for you." Mercedes said, handing Quinn a cup of ice chips, and placing the larger bucket on the table next to her bed. "Thanks." Quinn said, immediately gulping some into her mouth. Sam laughed, ruffling Quinn's messy hair. "Ugh. Im sure my hair looks lovely right now." She said, running her own fingers though her hair. "I can braid it for you, if you want." Brittany piped up. French braiding was one thing Brittany was great at. "That would be nice Brit, thanks." Quinn said. Sam walked over to chat with the other guys, allowed Brittany to sit up behind Quinn so she could braid her hair. "Does that help you relax a little better?" Finn asked Sam, referring to Quinn's epidural. "I guess, for now. But Im sure it wont last the entire time." Sam said. Little did he, and everyone else, know, he would be right…

**_6:32 AM, THE NEXT MORNING…_**

Quinn had been in labor for almost 22 hours by this time. Her epidural had worn off, and she was now back to having sever pain in both her stomach and lower back. Sam and Mercedes were at her bedside, doing everything they could to try to keep her at ease and happy, but nothing seemed to be working. Quinn was hunched over, yelling and hyperventilating, squeezing one of Sam's hands and one of Mercedes'. The rest of the New Directions members were also in the room, but sitting back and watching. They all felt very helpless at a time like this, but were doing what they thought was best by respecting Quinn's space. "Its okay Quinn, just breathe! All you can do is breathe!" Sam yelled, trying to be heard over Quinn's screaming. He was incredibly scared at this point. 22 hours in labor had to be the most excruciating pain ever. Mercedes was also very scared. She was feeding Quinn ice chips and rubbing her arms and forehead, but Quinn continued to scream. Frantic, Sam reached up behind Quinn's bed and repeatedly pressed a button that signaled the nurses station nearby. "Sam calm down! Freaking out will only make Quinn worse!" Mercedes yelled. Quinn continued to scream and yell, when Dr. Morrison and another nurse rushed in, causing the other people in the room to gather in the corners. "What's going on in here?" Dr. Morrison yelled. She pulled the covers back from Quinn's legs, drawing her legs apart and moving up to check Quinn's cervix. "You're at ten, dear. We need to get you prepped for your c-section." Dr. Morrison said, running over to get prepped for surgery. The nurse was up behind Mercedes, unhooking certain machines to prep Quinn in order to have her moved to the OR. Dr. Morrison handed scrubs to Sam, all the while Quinn continued to scream. "Baby, you're okay. Breathe!" Sam yelled, hurrying to dress into his scrubs so he could take hold of Quinn's hands again. "SHUT UP SAM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PAINFUL THIS IS!" Quinn yelled, now beginning to cry but still hyperventilating. "Quinn, you need to relax! You're causing the babies' heart rates to drop!" Dr. Morrison yelled, but Quinn refused to listen. Sam gave the doctor a worried look. "We just need to get these babies out now." Dr. Morrison said. "Let's get her to the OR." They began to wheel a screaming Quinn out of the room, as the others followed them to the door. At the last minute, Sam turned to Finn. "Let our moms know what's going on. Im sure they're scared to death." He said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "No problem. Good luck!" Finn called, as they rolled down the hallway.

Now in the OR, Quinn was put down for surgery. She had an oxygen mask on her face, which had calmed her down, because both babies' heart rates had dropped severely due to her hyperventilating. Sam sat on a stool next to Quinn, terrified for his babies' lives. He continuously kissed Quinn's forehead and rubbed it with his hand. "Okay Quinn, here we go." Dr. Morrison said, as they began surgery. "You'll feel slight pressure…" she said, as Quinn gasped. At this point, it felt like someone had put a 200 pound weight on her stomach, and like her lungs had been ripped out. "Here's baby number one… we have a baby girl!" Dr. Morrison yelled, holding up Quinn and Sam's daughter for them to see. Immediately they began to sob. Sam leaned down, removing the oxygen mask from his wives face and cupping her face in his hands. "Baby, Im so proud of you!" He said, kissing her on the lips. Quinn smiled, but then winced due to more pressure in her stomach. "Anddddd… baby number two! Your little boy!" Dr. Morrison yelled, holding up their newborn son. On cue, Sam and Quinn burst into tears, as they exchanged kisses. "We're gonna have them cleaned up and brought over to you as soon as possible. Congratulations, mom and dad!" Dr. Morrison said, leaning over and smiling at Quinn and Sam. "I love you so much!" Sam said, once again leaning over and kissing Quinn several times. "Our babies are so beautiful Quinn!" He said, wiping tears from Quinn's cheeks, and then his own. "Here we are. Noah Charles and Stella Brittany." Dr. Morrison said, but with caution in her voice. Sam had walked over to see his newborn children, but was shocked to see how small they both were. Both babies had been put in separate bassinets, and already had tubes in them in many different places. "Noah came in at 3 pounds 2 ounces, and Stella weighing 2 pounds 10 ounces. Stella was born at 6:57 am, and Noah at 7:00 am." Dr. Morrison said, placing a hand on Sam's arm. "They need to be taken to neonatal intensive care, as they are having trouble breathing on their own. You will be bale to come visit them in a few hours." She said, walking back over to Quinn so she and her team could stitch Quinn's stomach back up. Sam was in utter shock. Both babies were not breathing on their own, and weighed almost nothing. Walking back over to Quinn, she saw a single tear roll down Sam's cheek. "Honey what is it? Where are the babies?" She said, looking worried.

**Okay, total cliff hanger! I apologize if all the hospital terms are totally incorrect, but Ive never had a child before so I wouldn't know. And I was a 3-month premie baby, so I know how all this works, for the most part. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Glee in any way. I am simply writing about it. Hope you guys loved the last chapter… kinda sad, I know, but it needed a new twist. So glad everyone is loving it!**

Sam just kissed the top of Quinn's head. "They'll be back soon." He said, referring to his newborn twins. He left the room, which happened to be right down the hall from Quinn's room. Sam sunk down onto the floor, dropping his head into his hands and bursting into tears. His friends and family, who were sitting nearby, all turned to see him and were in total shock. Mrs. Evans came over and knelt down next to her son, wrapping her arms around him as his head fell into the crook of her neck. "Mom… the twins… they're not breathing by themselves. They were taken… to intensive care… they both barely weigh… 3 pounds." Sam sobbed into his mother's chest, unable to control himself. "Shhhh, son, its alright. You're babies are going to be alright." She said, rubbing Sam's back and trying to reassure him, but Sam only sobbed harder.

All of his friends watched from a far, feeling so helpless. Rachel began to sob, putting her hand over her mouth and falling into Finn, as he wrapped his arms around her. Brittany sat in Artie's lap, crying on his shoulder. Santana sobbed into Puck's shoulder uncontrollably, and Tina into Mike's. Kurt and Blaine just sat with blank looks on their faces, as did the other guys, all in such shock they didn't know how to react. "I haven't even told Quinn yet." Sam said, pulling away from his mother to look her in the eye. She too was crying silently. "Oh my baby…" Mrs. Evans said, reaching out to ruffle Sam's hair. "You _must_ tell her." She said, lowering her hand onto Sam's shoulder. She then pulled him up to his feet, and back into a hug. "You must be strong for Quinn. Be the man your father and I taught you to be, and make sure your babies fight for their lives." She said, as Sam continued to sob into her shoulder.

_**POST-DELIVERY**_

Quinn was back in her room recovering, and had still not seen Sam or her newborn twins since delivery. She was trying not to worry, for she knew her babies were in good hands, but she wanted desperately to see them. She had no idea why she still had not seen them, until Sam suddenly appeared. "Where are my babies?" Quinn said sitting forward, her eyes welling up. Sam knew he needed to keep himself together in front of Quinn, even though he was already on the verge of losing it. He walked over to her bedside and sat down, took her hands into his, and kissed her on the forehead. "Noah and Stella are in intensive care, Quinn. They were both extremely underweight, both babies were unable to breathe on their own, and Stella has an infection in her lungs." Sam saw tears roll down Quinn's cheeks. This was already tough for him, but he knew it would take an even bigger toll on Quinn, she having not even seen her son and daughter yet. "We can go see them in about an hour. Dr. Morrison wanted you to have some time to recover first. But I will take you to see them as soon as she tells us its alright." Sam said, tears now rolling down his own cheeks. Quinn suddenly began to sob, falling into Sam's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Quinn's frail body, as both cried hysterically into each other's bodies. "I_ promise_ you our babies are going to be okay. I _promise._" Sam sobbed, rubbing Quinn's hair over and over.

Out in the waiting room, everyone else was still speechless. "There has to be something we can do." Rachel said, staring at the floor and gripping Finn's hand. All were still in shock after over hearing the news about Sam and Quinn's newborn twins. "To help the babies get better, all you can do is pray." Ms. Fabray said, leaning forward. "To help Sam and Quinn, just be there. This is going to be a difficult process for both of them. Just be there and let them know you care." She said, placing a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder and giving the group a small smile. "Im gonna go see how she's doing." Ms. Fabray said, walking away from the group of people. She walked into Quinn's room, to see Quinn fast asleep in her bed and Sam sitting on the windowsill, staring off out the window. "Sam." She said, as Sam suddenly turned and stood up. Ms. Fabray walked over and wrapped her arms around her son-in-law, at a loss for words. Sam cried silently into his mother-in-law's shoulder, so he wouldn't wake Quinn. "How's Quinny doing?" She asked, pulling away from him. Sam quickly wiped tears from his cheeks, sniffling. "Now that she's sleeping, Im sure she'll feel much better. When she wakes up we're going to go see the babies." Sam said. Quinn suddenly stirred, blinking several times before fully opening her eyes. She yawned, and noticed her mother was now in the room. "Hi mom." She croaked, as her mom walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hi Quinny." She said with a smile, moving the hair from Quinn's eyes. She kissed Quinn's hand, and then proceeded to leave the room.

"Ready to go meet your new son and daughter?" Sam said with a small smile. Quinn sat up quickly, nodding her head and smiling. Sam wheeled a wheelchair over to Quinn's bedside, and carefully helped her out of bed and down into the chair. "You okay?" He asked, as Quinn nodded. He slowly wheeled her out into the hallway, so she could say a quick hello to all of her friends. They had all been at the hospital almost as long as she had, and she was forever grateful for all of their love and support. Upon entering the hallway, Finn was the first to stand up and come towards her. He didn't say anything, but leaned down and gave Quinn a long hug. He then kissed her forehead and smiled. "Im always here for you… no matter what." He whispered, giving her hand a quick squeeze and going to sit back down. Kurt and Blaine then came over. Kurt gave Quinn a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and Blaine gave Quinn a shoulder hug. "Keep us posted." Kurt said with a small smile. Artie and Brittany were next, as Artie wheeled him and Brittany over. "It's weird seeing you at this level." Brittany said. Artie pinched her, and gave Quinn a reassuring smile, taking hold of her hand. "I know the twins are going to be okay. I can just feel it. We love you _and_ Sam. _And_ the babies, of course. Let us know if we can do anything." He said. Quinn smiled, mouthing the words 'thank you.' "We're going to go see Noah and Stella now. We'll let you guys know how they're doing when we come back to the room." Sam said. With that said, he kissed Quinn's cheek and proceeded to wheel her down the hallway.

_**NEONATAL INTENSIVE CARE**_

A nurse helped Sam and Quinn dress into sterilized robes before entering the scarcely lit room. She then led them over to two large incubators, both of which had many different tubes leading out of them, that were hooked up to many different machines. Noah only had a few tubes, and had an oxygen mask covering his tiny face. Stella had many more tubes erupting from her small body, and was on a respirator. "Noah is breathing on his own now, and has been improving by the hour." The nurse said, her hand on Noah's incubator. But as she turned to face Stella's, her face fell somewhat. "Stella, however, has been put on a respirator. As you can see, it's still breathing for her, but we're doing everything we can to help change that." She said. "Would you like to hold your son?" She turned to face Quinn, whose face lit up somewhat at this thought. The nurse lifted the brim of the incubator where Noah's fragile body lay. She carefully removed the oxygen mask from his face, and somewhat wrapped him in a blanket before handing him to Quinn. "Be careful of the few tubes he has. The feeding tube is most important." She said, and then walked away. Quinn was in such awe that she couldn't find words to describe how she was feeling at that very moment. She smiled down at her beautiful son, running her finger over his forehead. His skin was soft at the touch, as expected, but his skin tone was a deep red, which scared Quinn. She knew this was common in premature babies, but hated that it had to be her son. "He's beautiful." She finally said, not taking her eyes off of him. She carefully leaned down and just barely kissed his forehead, not wanting to damage him in any way. Quinn looked up to see Sam standing at Stella's side, with one hand up against the glass incubator. She suddenly then heard him begin to sing to their daughter.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel_

_Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger_

_Since the day you were born_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile_

_Could melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around_

_And you've almost grown_

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'_

_In the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say_

_"Daddy, love you more"_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_Someday, some boy will come_

_And ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know_

_He's the half that makes you whole_

_He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me_

_He won't be good enough_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

**A/N: My Little Girl – Tim McGraw**

Quinn smiled. She then remembered the days of Glee club back in high school, and was forever grateful and blessed for having met Sam then. "Honey." She said, still looking up at her emotional husband. Sam turned, wiping tears from his eyes, to face Quinn. She still had Noah in her arms, but was ready to let Sam hold him. "Come say hello to your son." Quinn said, as Sam sat back down next to her. She carefully laid Noah into Sam's arms, as she heard Noah grunt softly. "There you go. Go be with daddy." She cooed, smiling at the sight before her. Then she slowly got up out of her wheelchair so she could get a view of Stella for the first time. Stella's body was also very small, frail, and red, like Noah's. But again, Quinn expected this. What she didn't expect, however, is for both of her babies to be so small. But she didn't want her grief to get in the way of her happiness, not at this very moment. She managed a small smiled, pressing every one of her fingertips to the glass of the small incubator that was keeping her newborn daughter warm. "Hi there sweet Stella. It's your mommy." Quinn said, slowly beginning to cry. "Mommy _and_ daddy love you _so_ much and need you to get better, okay? We love you and want to be with you, and want to bring you home so we can start our new lives together." Quinn lowered her head and closed her eyes, still unable to wrap her head around what was happening. She knew she had to accept it, but didn't know how long that would take.

"I wonder when we'll be able to hold her." Sam piped up. Quinn turned to face him, though she still had tears in her eyes. "Be strong for her baby. She needs strength right now." Sam said. Quinn inched back over to her wheelchair and slowly sat down. "How long do you think they'll have to stay in here?" She said, staring off into space. Sam sighed, not sure what the answer to Quinn's question was. "I honestly have no idea, sweetheart. Hopefully not long at all." Sam said, looking down at Noah. He had yet to open his eyes, but knew he was with his parents because he continuously nuzzled into Sam's chest, despite being slightly wrapped up in a blanket. "All we can do is pray." Sam said, looking back down at Noah.

**A/N: So this chapter was also sad, but I felt it was necessary. My parents had to do the same thing when I was first born. I know they were sad, but I eventually got better. So keep reading if you wanna find out what happens! REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Glee, I am simply writing about it. Hope you guys loved the last chapter! The song that Sam sang to Stella may not have fit perfectly, but its all I could come up with on spot. Plus I love Tim McGraw :) Oh & I apologize for the weird bolded/all-caps titles in between paragraphs, those just divide up each setting for the chapters. Hope you guys like this next chapter!**

February 10th was one of the hardest days Quinn and Sam had ever faced, in all their lives. The few days before, and the days ahead were no better, but that day in particular was difficult. The twins were slowly improving, but not by much. Most of their friends and family had finally gone home after being completely on edge for two days straight, but emotions were still high for everyone. Sam was out in the waiting room, busy thinking about whether or not he should do something for Valentines day. He had no other girl friends to speak with about this subject. Quinn was the only girl he ever confided in about anything. There was the time in high school he dated Santana, but that was high school, and it had only lasted for so long. He figured Rachel was his best bet, and luckily she and Finn had come back to the hospital. Heck, he figured he might as well talk to both of them. He looked up to see the two of them walking over. 'What timing' he thought.

"How ya holdin' up?" Finn asked, as he and Rachel sat down on either side of Sam. Rachel put her hand on Sam's shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Alright. Quinn is in with both of them right now. She doesn't want to be away unless absolutely necessary, which is understandable. But Valentines day is today, and I don't know if I should do something for Quinn or not. I just don't know if she'll be up for it." Sam was still struggling to hold himself together, for he knew his babies' lives were still hanging in the balance, but he wanted so badly to do something special for Quinn. She truly did deserve it after everything she'd gone through. "I think even something as simple as take out here at the hospital, and a nice arrangement of flowers would be plenty." Rachel said, rubbing Sam's back. "Yeah, Rachel's right. There's no need to go all out when you have bigger things to worry about." Finn said with a smile. "I mean if you _do_ want to take Quinn out, Finn and I would be more than okay with keeping watch over the twins. I know neither of you wants to be away from them, but Quinn could use the distraction. She needs a night away from stress and worry." Rachel said. Sam looked up at her and smiled, nodding his head. "I guess I can just take her to a restaurant close by. That should be easy enough." Sam said, as Rachel and Finn nodded. Sam suddenly stood up, a huge smile coming across his face. "Im gonna go page Dr. Morrison and let her know you guys will be sitting in with the babies tonight, since they usually only allow family in the NICU. Finn, can you do me a favor and pick out a nice arrangement of flowers for me? There should be a shop somewhere in this hospital. And Rachel, can you run over to my house and grab one of my suits and a nice dress for Quinn? You have nice sense of style so it shouldn't be too hard. Thanks guys!" On that note, Sam took off down the hall in search of Quinn's doctor.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Rachel got to the door of the NICU, and could see Quinn fast asleep in a rocking chair, propped right in front of both Noah and Stella. She tip toed into the room, knowing if she was caught she would probably be a heap-load of trouble. She lightly tapped Quinn on the shoulder, and Quinn immediately stirred. "Rachel? What-" "Shhhhh. Come with me." Rachel said with a smile, taking Quinn's hand and leading her out of the room. They went into a nearby bathroom, as Rachel put a small duffel bag up on the sink. "Rachel, what's going on?" Quinn said, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my." Quinn was startled by what she saw. Her hair was still a mess, she hadn't worn make up for days, and she was still in her pink robe one of the nurses had given her just days ago. She then looked over to see Rachel quickly dial a number on her cell phone. "Mercedes, we're ready." Rachel said, hanging up the phone. Mercedes then appeared in the doorway, with a blowdryer and curling iron in one hand, and two brushes and a comb in the other. "What in the world is going on?" Quinn said, still extremely confused. "We cant tell you yet. Just don't worry about it." Rachel said, as she gently sat Quinn down on a stool that was nearby. Mercedes leaned Quinn's head back into the sink, and washed it quickly. She then blew it dry, and curled it with her curling iron. This was all done in less than twenty minutes. Then Rachel went to town on Quinn's make up, creating a beautiful evening glow. Mercedes handed Quinn the dress Rachel had picked out, and put her in a stall to change. She then came out, and for the first time saw her reflection. She was wearing a knee-length red dress, and was surprised it still fit her since she had just given birth.

The dress was fitted from the waist up, and the remainder of it was a flowy skirt. "Quinn, you look beautiful." Rachel said, smiling. "Mhmmmmm. Damn straight." Mercedes said, as she too smiled at her friend. Quinn was still speechless. She didnt know it was possible to look this beautiful after having given birth just 4 days ago. "Thank you guys so much…" She said, still taken a back. "Now then, lets go find that good-lookin' man of yours." Mercedes said, draping her arm through Quinn's and leading her out of the bathroom. She looked up suddenly, to see Sam standing there. He was dressed in a grey suit, holding a beautiful bouquet of orange and pink calla lillies and looking ruggedly handsome. Quinn steadied herself, feeling like she would faint at the sight before her. She slowly walked over to Sam, as Mercedes, Rachel and Finn watched. Quinn gently placed her arms on Sam's biceps, leaning in and kissing him passionately. "What's all this for?" She said breathlessly, pulling away from him. Sam smiled, taking his free hand and tucking a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "Its Valentines Day, silly. You didnt think I would forget, did you?" He said with a smile, leaning in and kissing her again. The couple then turned to face their friends. "Thank you guys so much for agreeing to spend time with the babies. They need to spend time with our close friends anyway." Sam said, leaning over and shaking Finn's hand. "Why dont I take the flowers and put them in the middle of the babies? I bet they'd like that." Rachel said, taking the arrangement from Sam. "That would be great." Quinn said. "Ok well go on you crazy kids. Go enjoy yourselves. Noah and Stella are in good hands." Finn said, smiling at his friends.

After Sam and Quinn disappeared down the hallway, Mercedes said her goodbyes, and Finn and Rachel were off to the NICU. "Finn, Im nervous." Rachel said, grabbing his hand. "Don't be. You love babies." Finn said, smiling down at her. But upon entering the dark room and seeing everything inside, Finn's face fell. They made their way over to where Noah and Stella were, and Rachel carefully put the flower arrangement on the cart in between the two incubators. She sat down in the rocker she had found Quinn in, and did everything she could not to cry. Finn pressed his fingers against the glass of Stella's incubator, in such shock he didn't know what to do. "Why does she have a tube taped to her mouth?" he asked, not turning away. "She's on (sniff) a respirator. (sniff) She has an infection (sniff) in her lungs." Rachel sobbed, trying so hard to keep calm. Once again, Finn didn't know what to say. He knew Stella was born premature but had no idea what she was facing. "She still isn't strong enough to be held yet. The nurse was telling me she has to be able to breathe on her own before that happens." Rachel said, as Finn slowly sat down in the chair next to her. "That'll be soon, right?" he said, turning to face her. Rachel simply shrugged, a sad look still on her face. "All we can do is hope." She said, leaning over and taking hold of Finn's hand.

**SAM & QUINN – DATE NIGHT**

Sam couldn't get over how beautiful Quinn looked in her red dress. He just kept staring and staring, unable to pull away. At one point, Quinn caught him staring and smiled. "What?" she said softly. Sam smiled, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He said with a smile. They arrived at the small quaint restaurant down the street from the hospital, and quietly made there way to a table. "I hope Rachel and Finn are okay. Rachel looked really nervous when we left." Sam said, opening his menu to review what was on it. Quinn shrugged, wiping away a quick tear from her cheek. "What? Don't tell me you're sad." Sam said, giving Quinn a warm smile as he reached over and took her hand. "I mean they were only born days ago, and we're already away from them. Seems kinda odd, don't you think?" She said. "I mean if you didn't wanna come out tonight you shoulda said something. Otherwise, just do me a favor and enjoy yourself, alright? You really do deserve it." Sam said, smiling at Quinn in hopes of reassuring her.

Quinn gave him a small smile, while she silently went into thought. She was so grateful for everything Sam had done for her and put with up in the last few months. She had put him through so many things with the pregnancy, like mood swings, morning sickness, doctor's visits, and countless fights over silly things that they made up about later. One thing she would be forever grateful for was the work Sam and his mother had done on the nursery, and especially everything his mom had bought for them. And she would be lost without him during this new, but scary time in their lives. Yes, they were finally parents, but parents to premature twins, twins that were clinging to life. She knew she would be completely lost without Sam. Her thoughts were interrupted by food coming to their table. Sam had ordered them one large plate of spaghetti and meatballs, one of Quinn's favorite dishes. "Mmmm, this looks great." Quinn said with a smile. They immediately dug in, both very hungry. After at least twenty minutes, they managed to finish the entire dish, and were back in route to the hospital. "Sam, I cant thank you enough for tonight, and for everything you've ever done for me." Quinn said, taking hold of his hand and glancing at him. "You know I'd do anything for you Quinn. And we will get through this tough time together, and will grow old together and watch our children grow up together." Sam said, turning and kissing Quinn's forehead, as she smiled.

When they got back to the hospital, they immediately headed for the NICU. There they found Rachel and Finn, both fast asleep in front of Stella and Noah's incubators. The nurse saw them come in, and quietly walked over. "They haven't left here all night. Some great friends you have here." She said with a smile. Sam and Quinn smiled at her, and then smiled at each other. "Oh, great news. Your daughter has been taken off the respirator and is breathing on her own now, so she's making fantastic progress! Hopefully it stays that way for the next few days!" Quinn and Sam both heaved sighs of relief, as Quinn put her hand over her heart and leaned back into the crook of Sam's neck, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. With all the excitement, both Finn and Rachel slowly woke up. "Oh. Hey guys, did you have a nice dinner?" Finn said, standing up. Quinn and Sam nodded, both beaming. Finn looked confused, as Rachel slowly stood up too. "They took Stella off the respirator." Sam said, still absolutely giddy with joy. "Oh. Well the must have done that while we were sleeping." Rachel said with a small giggle. "But that's fantastic!" she said, leaning over and engulfing Quinn in a hug. "Thank you so much again for sitting in with them tonight. We owe you guys big time." Quinn said, putting her hand on Finn's shoulder, as he smiled down at her. "It was no problem. It was nice finally getting to see the babies." He said. With that, they all exchanged hugs and Finn and Rachel left the room. Quinn turned and looked up at Sam, smiling at him and leaning in to kiss him. Sam returned by kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waiste. "Happy Valentines Day, Quinny." "You too."

**Yay for happy endings! Haha. More to come, hope you guys enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Glee, I'm only writing about it. Gah, more & more great reviews keep coming in, and I'm so excited about it! I was even told Lea Michele herself read my story? How crazy, right! Hopefully things stay positive now, but you never know what could happen… I quite enjoy throwing curve balls into my stories. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Sam stirred when he heard a machine begin to beep. When he saw it was Stella's, he sat up more stiffly as three nurses rushed over to see what was going on. Quinn shook, opening her eyes to the sight before her and immediately becoming confused. She went and sat in Sam's lap, as the two watched in horror what was happening in front of them. Stella's oxygen level had dropped severely during the night, which caused the machine to beep. One of the nurses injected an IV into Stella's tiny arm, which had medicine that would go through her bloodstream. Another nurse carefully managed to get a tube back down Stella's throat so that the respirator could begin to breathe for her again. Then the nurses solemnly walked away from the incubator without speaking, leaving Sam and Quinn to cry in each other's arms. "Why does this keep happening to our daughter? _WHY?"_ Sam sobbed, looking up at the ceiling as if he were talking to God. He wrapped his arms tightly around Quinn's shoulders, as she put her head into the crook of his neck and continued to sob. Sam fumbled with his hoody pocket and pulled out his phone, fidgeting while entering his passcode and clicking into the text messages.

_She's back on respirator. Another rough one ahead…_

He sent this message to all of his friends and family once again, praying some of them would come to the hospital to try and distract he and Quinn. He didn't even know if Quinn would come out of the NICU that day after what had just happened. But he himself wanted to be surrounded by people he cared about. He needed some sort of distraction so he could be strong for Quinn and his children. His thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Morrison came into the room. "Sam? Quinn?" she said, lightly shaking Quinn's shoulder. The couple stirred, sitting up so they could speak with the doctor. "Why does this keep happening?" Quinn said, almost whispering as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "Your daughter's infection in the lungs just cannot make up its mind. When it finally decides to get better, something goes wrong, hense this morning's scare. It's been about a week and there has yet to be a major improvement, so if things don't change we may have to do surgery to correct it." Dr. Morrison's tone was calm and understanding. She knew Quinn and Sam were vulnerable and only wanted to help them. "The surgery will rid of the infection and the problem all together, so if Stella cant fight the infection off herself in the next few days, we will have the surgery. So it's a win win situation overall." Quinn and Sam sighed with relief. Their daughter was going to be okay. This put them at ease. "In other news, Noah is breathing well enough on his own, so you are more than welcome to take him home today if you'd like." Dr. Morrison said, turning to look at Noah and smiling.

Upon receiving Sam's text, all of their friends had once again gathered at the hospital, right outside the NICU where Sam and Quinn remained. "Sam just texted me again. He said Stella is going to be fine, and that they can bring Noah home today if they want to." Finn said, as everyone around him sighed with relief. They were anxious to meet both Stella and Noah, since Finn and Rachel were the only two that had met them so far. Just then, the doors to the NICU opened, and Quinn and Sam came out. Everyone gasped at the sight before them. Quinn stood there, holding baby Noah in her arms. Sam just stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders and a smile on his face. He was a very proud father that day, and could not have been happier. All of the girls squealed with excitement, silently hurrying over to Quinn so they could gush over baby Noah. "He's beautiful Quinn!" Mercedes said, as she put her hand on Noah's small head. "Mercedes," Quinn said, as Mercedes looked back up at her with a smile. Quinn smiled, looking up at Sam, who nodded to her. "Sam and I would like you to be Noah and Stella's godmother." Quinn said with a smile. Mercedes looked like she was about to faint, as a huge smile came across her face. "For real?" she said, as both Quinn and Sam nodded. Quinn carefully handed baby Noah over to Mercedes, who proceeded to kiss Noah on the forehead and cuddle up to him. "I would be honored." Mercedes said, smiling down at Noah.

**Okay, terribly sorry for cutting this chapter so short, AND for the lack of update. But after seeing the Glee Season 2 finale tonight, I am just totally lost as far as inspiration for Sam and Quinn goes. And if you saw the finale, then you'd understand where I'm coming from. Hopefully it doesn't take me long to update next time… IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN GET A SPARK & START WRITING AGAIN :) :) :) THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO SORRY for the horrible lack of update. I've been in school & joined a sorority & have basically lost my mind this past year. And to be honest I kinda lacked inspiration for like ever, but hopefully I can get back into things & its all fine. Let me know if you have any ideas please, as always, & enjoy! :)**

Sam and Quinn watched as Mercedes fawned over their son. Everyone else watched with warm smiles on their faces. Sam and Quinn had been given permission to bring Noah home that day, but they both knew it would be better if he, too remained at the hospital. Sam had discussed this with Dr. Morrison, and was told Noah could be kept in the nursery until they wanted to bring him home, or until Stella was also in better health and able to go home. Mercedes gently placed Noah back in Quinn's arms, and looked up at them. "So what's the verdict on this little man?" Mercedes said, looking hopeful. "We've decided to keep him here, just incase anything else happens and because it would be weird having him home without Stella. Plus there's always that chance of something happening, since there hasn't been such great luck recently." Sam said with a distraught look. Mercedes sighed. "Oh psh, none of that negative nelly talk, Sam. They'll both be fabulous in just a week or so, you wait & see." She said with a smile. Sam managed a small smile, as he gently pulled on Quinn's shoulders and they headed back in the direction of the NICU.

"Ive never seen them so somber before." Finn said, his face beginning to look a little down. "Well can you blame them? I mean you saw how happy I was just then, but its hard to be happy all the time when you know little baby Stella is still in that horrible place, miserable." Mercedes said, sitting down next to Tina and Mike. "Is there anything we can do?" Tina said, looking around at everyone, but no one said a word. They all seemed to be fresh out of ideas, and didn't think much could be done at this point.

Sam sat in a rocker opposite his wife. He studied every feature on her beautiful but tired body. Main things he noticed were the dark circles under her eyes and her ratted blonde hair. Neither of them had showered in atleast a week, but how could showering be considered important when your daughter was fighting to stay alive?

Two and a half months had passed, and Stella was growing stronger by the day, but was still being kept in intensive care. Noah remained in the hospital nursery, but was fortunate enough to have such caring friends and family who would come to visit him and sometimes even take him from the hospital. Sam thought of all this while still watching Quinn. She refused to change out of her pink robe, for fear of something happening to Stella if she did. She sat in the same rocker, staring at Stella's fragile but growing body. "Quinny," Sam said, as Quinn slowly raised her head to look at him, her hand resting under her chin. Sam stood up, inching over and kneeling down in front of Quinn. He rested his hands on her knees and smiled up at her. "Stella looks more and more like you every day." Sam said with a smile. This surprisingly made Quinn smile. It was a small smile, but it counted for something. Quinn looked back over at Stella and smiled, reaching out and resting her finger tips on the glass of the incubator that enclosed their daughter. "She must have an angel watching over her." Quinn whispered, her eyes fixed on the glass. "She's so beautiful…"

Sam smiled up at Quinn, then averted his eyes to his daughter. "Quinn you have been so incredibly strong these last few months. I know our lives have been different, but the change has obviously been good. Seeing Stella progress like this has been absolutely amazing, and I cannot wait to bring both her and Noah home so we can finally start our lives all together, just like we always dreamt of doing." Sam said. Quinn looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. Sam knelt down, taking her soft face into his masculine hands, as he kissed her passionately. "You're so beautiful, Quinn. Stella is going to be just like you." Sam whispered, holding her face against his and not taking his eyes off hers. A single tear fell from Quinn's eye, as she slowly smiled at Sam. They both looked back down at Stella, who was resting peacefully. The infection in her lungs had finally wore off, surgery not being needed. She was finally breathing on her own, but still having to wear an oxygen mask. Because Stella and her family had been in the hospital for so long now, she had her own team of nurses caring for her on a regular basis. Quinn and Sam looked at these people as family now, considering all they had done and continued to do for their daughter. Because their house wasn't as close to the hospital as they would've liked, Sam and Quinn had been staying in a hotel next door, on the nights they actually wanted to be out of the hospital. But in most cases Quinn stayed in the hospital over night, and Sam sometimes went back and forth.

The twins were almost 3 months old now, and were close to what would have been their real birthday, May 10th. They were both getting stronger every day. The summer was nearing, which meant Quinn's company would be preparing for a new season and new lines. She was lucky to have Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel as a part of the team. Sam's company was in high demand with two new artists, but he too had a fantastic team working over time so that he could remain at the hospital with his family. Sam's mother chose to remain in town until the babies were able to go home, but stayed at Sam and Quinn's house so she wouldn't have to pay for a hotel.

Quinn was walking around the hotel with Noah in her arms one day, talking to him and bonding with him. She hated that he had to remain in the hospital when he was well enough to be in his new home, but she saw it only fit to keep her small family in the same place. "I love you so much, Noah. We're all going to have such a wonderful life together. Your sister is almost all better, so we get to go home soon!" Quinn cooed, tickling her son and watching him squirm and smile. He even let out a few grunts, which meant he was laughing and enjoying the bonding time with his mom. Sam was watching from a distance, outside the NICU. He leaned up against the door frame and smiled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He watched as Quinn would lean down in her son's face and giggle, smiling at him as her hair fell down around her face. He could barely hear it, but Noah was giggling right back. Sam loved the bond that was developing between his wife and son. But he too was eager to develop a relationship, with both Noah and Stella individually. He couldn't wait to teach Noah how to play sports, especially football and basketball and baseball. He could picture them in the driveway with a hoop and ball, bonding over a game of horse. He also couldn't wait to spoil Stella rotten with everything she could ever want. He imagined taking Stella shopping for the first time, just the two of them, and Stella picking out everything in the store.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Quinn standing before him with Noah still in her arms. "Honey, do you want to hold Noah?" she asked, her arms held out slightly in front of her. Sam nodded, smiling and carefully allowing Quinn to lay Noah into her arms. Quinn smiled back, resting her hand on Sam's shoulder and kissing his cheek. "He looks great." Sam said, his eyes affixed on his son. "He has your lips." Quinn giggled, though she was right. "Ha, hopefully he doesn't get the same nick name as me once he goes thru school. I can only imagine going thru that again." Sam turned and kissed Quinn on the forehead. "How's our baby girl doing today?" "She's doing well. I really think we will only be here for another week, maybe two. She's been breathing on her own for at least a month, I think they just want to keep monitors on her because she had that infection for so long. But its been gone for a while. God's really been watching over us these last few months." Sam was so happy to hear all of this from Quinn. They were both eager and ready to start their lives with their children.

They walked down the hall back to the nursery where Noah had been staying the past 3 months to return him to his crib for a nap. Every so often Sam would take Noah back to the hotel with him for the night just so help him adjust to being out of the hospital, but for the most part he remained in the nursery under the watch of several loving women. Sam laid his son down in his crib, and he and Quinn quietly left to return to the NICU. At this point, Stella was only using an oxygen mask a few times a week, which meant she was fully capable of breathing on her own. Dr. Morrison though it would just be best to keep her for observation to make sure everything would run smoothly and that she was fully ready to start living her life. "I just cant wait to bring our sweet angels home." Quinn said, leaning against Sam as they both watched Stella sleep.

**Okay, so I'm not sure how long this is in comparison to other chapters, considering how long you all have waited. But I very much appreciate the wait. I think I'm finally inspired again so hopefully this leads to better stuff :) Keep reviewing!**


End file.
